In language class, the girl to boy ratio is $10$ to $4$. If there are a total of $28$ students, how many boys are there?
Answer: A ratio of $10$ girls to $4$ boys means that a set of $14$ students will have $10$ girls and $4$ boys. A class of $28$ students has $2$ sets of $14$ students. Because we know that there are $4$ boys in each set of $14$ students, the class must have $2$ groups of $4$ boys each. There is a total of $8$ boys in language class.